For example, a patent literature 1 discloses a semiconductor device in which a first semiconductor chip and a second semiconductor chip formed of materials having different Young's modulus are arranged at the same surface of a metal member and are connected to the metal member through solders.
In the semiconductor device, a conductive pattern (hereinafter, referred to as a metal member) is arranged on one surface of an insulating substrate, and a chip formed of Si (hereinafter, referred to as a first semiconductor chip) and a chip formed of SiC (hereinafter, referred to as a second semiconductor chip) are arranged on the same surface of the metal member. A first metal layer of the first semiconductor chip is connected to the metal member through a first solder and a second metal layer of the second semiconductor chip is connected to the metal member through a second solder. A thickness of the first solder and a thickness of the second solder are the same with each other.